Where'd You Go?
by Whurmy
Summary: Songfic to the song by Fort Minor. Liley.


**So guys, little one shot I was working on for about a week, and I think I've finally fixed the errors. Based off of the song "Where'd you go" by Fort Minor. I do not own the song, nor do I own Miley Stewart or Lilly Truscott, they both belong to Disney. I own nothing but this tiny tid bit of wanna-be writerness. Enjoy. :)**

**Third Person **

"How long has it been, Lilly?" Oliver asked, sitting on the edge of the pool at the Truscott-Stewart house. It was one of the rare occasions that Oliver and Lilly had to just talk, their significant others were at work and the kids were at their grandparents. Of course, one of those significant others was always at work.

Lilly sighed and kicked her feet in the water. "Since she's stopped by? Or acted like she's cared?" She leaned her head back, watching the near cloudless sky.

"Both."

"Four months since she stopped by. Eight since she acted like she really cared." Lilly inhaled deeply, holding her breath and letting it back out slowly. "Ten months since we had sex." Oliver looked at his best friend, feeling her depression roll off of her in waves.

"Wait." He turned more towards her, his brow furrowing. "You haven't gotten laid in nearly a year?" Lilly nodded twice and his jaw dropped open. Lilly was absolutely gorgeous. Her body was stunning to say the least, she was most definitely fit. Her personality was even more beautiful. She has the greatest sense of humor and puts her daughter before anyone else, she is perfect at worst. How had she not gone wayward in 10 months when she could easily get anyone? He started to ask this, then thought better of it. No matter how long Miley was gone, Lilly loved her more than life itself. She wouldn't do that to her, no matter what the singer put her through. It was what Miley put Destiny through that Lilly couldn't stand.

"How's Destiny taking all of this?" Lilly's eyes grew darker, her body tensed visibly and she looked back at the water.

"Destiny asked me where Mommy was last night." She pauses to try and swallow her tears, try to be strong for her friends and family. Oliver knows better and scoots closer, wrapping his arm over Lilly's shoulders and squeezing her against him. "What am I supposed to tell her, Ollie?" She gives into her sobs, burying her face into Oliver's chest. "How am I supposed to tell her that Mommy cares more about her stupid fucking career and her stupid fucking fans more than she cares about her family?" She shakes with gut wrenching sobs and curls into Oliver. He rubs her back in slow circles, and looks up at the sky.

_I don't know if anyone's up there. I don't know if you can hear me if you are up there, but whoever or whatever you are...please bring Miley home. Please._

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_That you've been gone_

Lilly's phone started blaring the ring tone that she had set for Miley, and she jumped up from her chair at the kitchen table and raced into the living room, flipping open the phone in a flash.

"Hello?"

_"Hey there, beautiful."_ Lilly grinned and fell back onto the couch, feeling her heart melting into a puddle in her chest.

"Miley." She breathed out dreamily.

_"Lilly. I miss you, sweetie." _Lilly could tell she was smiling.

"I miss you too, baby. More than you could ever imagine."

_"I'll be home before you know it, sweetie." _

"How's it all going? How much longer?" Lilly asked hopefully, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

_"Honestly? It sucks. It really sucks. It's been pure madness around here, I just wanna go back to being Miley."_ Lilly nods to this, more than noticing which question she avoided. Lilly couldn't care any less than she does now about how Miley's career is. It's always been great, Hannah has made millions. Lilly almost wants Hannah to go down the drain. At least she'd be getting Miley back. At least Destiny would be getting Miley back.

"How much longer?" She asked, with a little more edge.

_"Five more months."_ Miley sounded defeated, she isn't stupid. She knows Lilly hates the answer.

"Come home, Miley."

_"I can't, baby. I have all these concerts left, do you know what it would do to my fans if I-" _

"**Fuck** your fans, Miley! What about me? What about Destiny? She keeps asking me where Mommy is. What do you want me to tell her? That her fans are more important? That she loves her fans more?" Lilly half yells into the phone and takes a deep breath, attempting to get her heart rate to slow.

_"You know that isn't true, Lilly. You know I love you and Tiny more than anything." _

"You love Hannah more. You love Hannah so much more."

_"Lilly..." _

"Come home."

_"I can't, princess." _

"Why not?" Lilly knows that they are talking in a circle, just like every other phone call. Lilly can hear someone yell 'Hannah!' in the background, and knows this is ending all too quickly. All they did was fight, just like always.

_"I gotta go, princess." _

"I miss you."

_"I miss you too, baby. Tell Tiny that I love her." _

"Definitely."

_"I love you, Lilly." _

"I love you too, Miles." Lilly swallows her sobs and bites her lip. Destiny is in the room, she can't let her see Momma cry.

_"Bye honey."_

"Bye." She whispers.

_"I'm sorry."_ She hears Miley whisper back right before the distinct click that signals the end of the long awaited phone calls. Fighting back tears, Lilly sets the phone down on the receiver and looks at Destiny. The toddler already has her baby blues trained on the blonde, and Lilly knows which question is coming.

"Is Mommy coming home?" Lilly smiles weakly and scoops her daughter up in her arms, holding her tight to her chest and rocking her slowly.

"Not yet, Tiny. Not yet."

_You know the place where you used to live_

_Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs_

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile_

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while_

"Lilly?" Oliver called into the empty feeling adobe style house.

"We're back here, Ollie!" Oliver nods, though he knows no one can see him, and walked into the backyard. Several decorations were already up, including cute pumpkin-shaped outdoor lights on the tops of the fence, ghost shaped out door lamps and fake spiders hanging from the Lilac trees.

"Uncle Ollie!" Destiny yelled, adorably outfitted in a purple and pink witches costume, and ran up to her favorite uncle.

"Hey there, Tiny!" He picked up the slightly smaller than usual 5 year old into his arms and twirled her around.

"Hey!" A sharp voice called out. Oliver turned around to see the fake angry glare of his childhood friend.

"Oh, come on Lil! I'm not gonna drop her!" He grinned, holding Destiny to his side and wrapping one arm around Lilly's shoulders. "I'd be a dead man if I did."

"Dead? Maybe. Neutered? Most definitely." She smiled back at him, finishing up the one armed side hug and sitting in a chair next to the small koi pond. "Jake's here right?"

"Yep, he's getting-"

"Alex!" Destiny screamed and started struggling to get out of Oliver's grip and he scrambled to set her down quickly to avoid dropping her.

"Destiny!" The dark brunette 6 year old bolted over to her best friend, ramming into a hug full speed. Oliver chuckled and shook his head.

"Alex gets all that energy from Mikayla, I swear. I can keep up with her better than Jake can." Oliver sat down in the chair next to Lilly's, crossing his right ankle over his left knee and leaning forward slightly. Lilly nodded and smiled, it never ceased to amaze her how much Oliver loved Alex. Jake had gotten Mikayla pregnant at a party just a few months before him and Oliver got together. Oliver, being the great guy that he is, was there 200% for both Mikayla and Jake during the pregnancy. Mikayla had Alex during the week while she spent the weekends and some holidays with Jake and Oliver. They were all like one huge family now, Mikayla and Miley had even worked out their differences and were great friends now.

"So..." Oliver let out slowly, in a hushed voice. "Is she...?"

"Of course not, Oliver. Don't be ridiculous. Her fans mean everything to her, she wouldn't disappoint them just for a holiday with her daughter." Lilly scoffed and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, Lilly."

"Yeah. I am too. I just wish she was." Lilly took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly and plastering on a fake smile. "3 more months. She'll be home at the end of January." Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but she stood up abruptly and brushed herself off and straightened her outfit. "I know. Don't say it. I know."

Oliver watched the brokenhearted blonde walk over to Mikayla and Jake, before turning to the little girls chatting away about their days. "Come on girls! Who wants to go trick or treating?" The duo jumped up, screaming and beaming with excitement. Oliver stood up, tagging closely behind the rest of the huge family. He was acutely aware of the fake smile Lilly was wearing, and even more aware of the fact that she'd nearly given up on Miley ever coming home. And although he still had hope that she'd be home someday, he knew she wouldn't be home for Christmas, and he knew how much that tore Lilly apart. He just hoped Lilly could hold up until the end of January, if not for her own sake, then for Destiny's.

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin'_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?" _

"Momma?"

"Yes, Tiny?" It was another gorgeous Saturday morning, the squirrels were climbing the trees like mad and the neighbor kids were running up and down the streets. Lilly and Destiny had stayed inside to watch the ever amusing Saturday morning cartoons. When Miley was home, this was something that Miley and Destiny did together, while Lilly was out shopping or doing chores. Of course, with Miley never home, Lilly had to fill in the blanks.

"Is Mommy coming home yet?" Lilly looked down at the little girl in her lap, knowing her answer would only make her feel worse.

"Not yet, Tiny." The little girl's brow furrowed slightly, and her eyes darkened just the slightest bit.

"Is she ever gonna come home?" Lilly sat there completely stunned. She had honestly quit thinking that months ago, she knew she couldn't say that to a 5 year old. Instead she wrapped her arms around the toddler and kissed the top of her head.

"Someday, baby. I'm just not sure when." Destiny nodded once and faced the tv again. About three minutes passed before she spoke up again.

"When she comes back, she's not leaving again, is she?"

"Nope, she'll be here for good if I have anything to say about it. I'll handcuff her to the sofa if I have to!" Lilly grinned, tickling her daughter's sides. Destiny burst out into a fit of giggles and struggled to get free.

"No more! No more!" The girl laughed out and jumped down from Lilly's lap when the tickling eased up. "Can we go to the park?" Lilly smiled at her eagerness for her random idea, she definitely got that from Miley.

"Well, I don't see why not. Go get dressed, we'll leave in a bit." Destiny flashed a million watt smile and raced up the stairs to her room. Right when she hit the top step, Lilly's cell phone went off again. She mock sighed lightly and fished it out of her pocket, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"'Ello mate!" She was in much too great of a mood to answer it normally. She heard the softest of giggles and she froze instantly, her smile gone in a flash.

_"Hey there, Lady Lilly."_

She sighs heavily before replying. "Hello Miley."

_"Where'd your happy mood go? You sounded amazingly upbeat a second ago." _

"It went with my wife. All over America. And parts of Canada." She replies flatly.

_"Lilly can we not do this right now?" _

"Destiny asked me if you were coming home. I had to tell her 'not yet' again, Miley."

_"Lilly stop." _

"Then she asked me if you were ever going to come home." Lilly noticed the deafening silence on the other end and took it as a sign to keep going. "What the hell am I supposed to say to that one, Miley?"

_"...Are you really asking me that?"_ Lilly scoffed.

"I am, _Hannah_." She knew that would sting and heard Miley's sharp intake of breath. "Do you plan on coming home?"

_"You know I do, Lilly." _

"Then do it. I don't know how much longer we can wait." Lilly tried to stay strong, but you'd have to be completely deaf to miss how badly her voice cracked.

_"I love you. Two more months, baby. Just two more months. Can you wait that long?" _

"This isn't about me anymore, Miles." Lilly slumped into her spot in the couch and sighed, all of her anger spent. "This is about Destiny. You know? Our daughter?"

_"I'll be home soon baby. I'll be home as soon as I can, you know that." _

"You've taken us for granted. You've already lost me, don't lose Destiny. I can't raise her alone, I don't want to. I'll talk to you later, bye Miley." She heard Miley's attempt to keep her from hanging up, but ignored it, flipping the phone shut and turning it off. Just then, Destiny came bounding down the stairs.

"I'm ready, Momma!" Lilly's smile flew back onto her face when she saw the ecstatic look of her daughter.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" She jumped up off the sofa and led her daughter outside.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_That you've been gone_

_Please come back home... _

Lilly walked into the living room of her eerily quiet house around 4 a.m. on Christmas morning to see her 5 year old on the floor in front of the sofa, staring at the tree.

"Destiny?" The little girl's head looked up lazily, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Lilly sighed softly and walked softly over to her daughter. "What's wrong baby girl?" Lilly sat next to Destiny and scooped her into her arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Wh-where is she, Momma?" Lilly bit her lip and hugged her daughter closer to her chest.

"I don't know baby girl, I just don't know." She rocked the crying girl slowly for several minutes until the bawling slowed to quiet hiccups. "You wanna open your presents now, baby? Maybe it'll make you feel better?" Destiny shook her head vigorously.

"No. Not until Mommy is home." Lilly smiled and shook her head sadly.

"Honey, Mommy won't be home for another month."

"Then I'm not having Christmas for a month!" Destiny untangled herself from her mother and bolted up the stairs, slamming her door closed. Lilly sighed at the retreating form of her daughter, knowing there wasn't a single thing she could say to comfort her. That was all up to her wife now.

Lilly lifted herself up onto the plush sofa and flicked on the TV.

"Ugh. We understand that being 16 and pregnant sucks, but don't they see that it's almost endorsing teenage pregnancy?" She said quietly to herself and scoffed, laying on the sofa on her side to face the TV. She dozed off about an hour later while watching an episode of True Life and was asleep for what felt like just seconds before the shrill buzzing of her door bell rings out.

"Eep!" Lilly jumps from the shocking noise, knocking herself out of her temporary napping spot and onto the floor between the sofa and the coffee table. "Okay...owwww." She squeezes her eyes shut and holds her throbbing head. "What the hell?" The buzzing sounds again while Lilly is lazily picking herself up off the floor. She chances a glance at the floor to ceiling windows and sees how badly out it's pouring rain. Of course it wouldn't snow. Malibu isn't cool enough to snow...wait is that... Lilly pushes herself the rest of the way off of the floor and throws herself to the door. That wasn't her car was it? No way. No freaking way.

The blonde quickly rips open the door and her jaw instantly drops to the floor when she sees what's in front of her. Miley is standing just in front of the door, barely under the tiny awning, completely drenched head to toe. She's wearing a dark gray hoodie with the hood up and with her arms wrapped around herself and a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Hi there, Lady Lilly." Lilly feels harsh tears stinging her eyes while trying to find the right words. "Can I come in, princess?" Lilly just nods dumbly and opens the door wider, completely unable to absorb what's just happened. Miley walks in while still hugging herself and stands behind Lilly who closes the door slowly, not taking her eyes off the brunette.

Lilly opens and closes her mouth several times before saying anything. "...Miley?" Miley grins while nodding and peels the soaked hood off of her head.

"You don't recognize me? I know I'm wet as the Pacific, but that's just what you do to me." Lilly still says nothing, the same stunned look splayed on her face. "Lilly? Ya alright?" This snaps Lilly out of her trance and she flings her arms around Miley's neck, holding on for dear life. The flood gates are opened and Lilly starts crying into Miley's neck.

"Mi-Miley...I didn't think...coming h-home..." Miley runs her hands up and down her wife's back soothingly while kissing her head.

"Shh now sweetheart, it's alright. Everything's okay now." Lilly gives up her weak attempt at talking and nods her head. "I'm sorry." Miley squeezes the blonde tighter against her, swaying them side to side. "I'm so sorry. When you told me that I lost you-"

"I lied." Lilly shot out strongly. "I lied, I'm not going anywhere, you could never lose me. Not even if you wanted to." Miley choked out something between a sob and a forced chuckle and kissed her wife's forehead.

"Good, because I don't want to, don't be silly." She felt the blonde smile against the base of her neck and stopped swaying to pull back. Lilly looked at her with a confused look on her face, worrying that Miley regretted coming home all of a sudden. Miley looked just as worried and her face grew serious. "Why isn't she awake? It's 10 a.m.! I was up at 6 a.m. on Christmas mornings!" Miley gave a cocky half smile when Lilly's face relaxed at the statement.

"Don't do that, you worried me, what with your worried-like face!" Lilly swatted her wife's shoulder and took her hand to lead her upstairs. "Destiny had a little...fit, this morning." Miley stopped half way up the stairs, squeezing Lilly's hand tighter and pulling her down a step.

"What happened?" Lilly sighed and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. You're home." Miley smiled and Lilly furrowed her brow. "You aren't leaving again, are you?" Miley scoffed and shook her head hard.

"No way. Hannah canceled the rest of her concerts, no more tours, Miley's here to stay. I can't risk you guys again, I was insane to risk you the first time." She darted in front of Lilly and dragged her behind her the rest of the way up the stairs. She froze in front of the soft pink door that led to the princess' bedroom and pulled Lilly against her back.

"I'm scared, Lils." Lilly wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and moved her dark chocolate curls to kiss the back of her neck.

"She loves you so much. She misses you even more than I did. Then again, I still do miss you. It's been damn near a year since you were in my bed, Miley Ray." Miley blushed and put her hands over the blonde's to try and feel closer to her.

"Well we'll just have to fix that tonight." Miley murmured while trying to keep the blush off her face. "Now can we focus on the issue at hand, please?"

"Baby girl, she's your daughter. She loves you sweetie, she is only gonna be mad at you until you walk through that door and she sees you again. She wants you back, she just wants you home. The very second she sees you all the pent up feelings she has are gonna get replaced with complete happiness. Go on, now."

Miley took a really deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding her head and putting her hand on the door knob. "Lilly?"

"It's okay, sweetheart." Miley nodded once more, turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. The room was pink on two walls and purple on the other two, with white trim where walls met the ceilings and floors and at the corners. The floors were a very pale pink, a gigantic purple bunny was in the farthest corner next to the bed. Light brown slightly curly hair was splayed over silk pillows and the covers were pulled up over the delicate face trying to hide from the world. Miley detached herself from from Lilly, turning around just slightly to smile at her.

"I can do this. I got it." Miley whispered softly. Lilly nodded once and smiled reassuringly then released Miley from her grip. Miley walked slowly, almost like she was afraid that she was stepping on a mine field, over to the child's bed. She sat slowly down near the middle of the bed and gently put her hand on the lump towards the collection of hair, shaking the shoulder lightly.

The bump in the bed started moving slowly and Miley pulled the blankets away from Destiny's face. "Hello there, Tiny Girl." Destiny's eyes shot open with a shocked expression on her face that quickly flew into a mile wide grin.

"Mommy!" The girl sat up and flung her arms around Miley's neck, squealing with excitement. "You're finally home!"

"Dang right, baby girl. And I plan on staying home." Destiny grinned and held onto her mother tight. Lilly smiled at her wife and daughter and looked at Miley, trying to have a mental conversation with her through their eyes.

'Promise you're staying?' Lilly tried to ask. Miley nodded once in understanding, her eyes shining with unshed happy tears.

'I promise.'

**Author's Note: So I just fixed the ridiculous formatting in this story that no one told me about. *fake glare* Thanks for reading this, thanks for the reviews, and I'm open to more! ;)**


End file.
